The present invention is generally related to a circuit for controlling a current in an inductive load supplied by a sinusoidally varying voltage such that the true RMS value as a percentage of total demand current is maintained directly proportional to a reference signal.
One specific application of this invention is directed towards control of current in the primary winding of a transformer utilized in an AC welder.